Преподы – тоже люди? Сборник сайд-стори и бонусов
by Taiyo Hisakawa
Summary: Как видно из названия сиё есть сборник различных бонусов, приквелов, сайдов и сиквелов к фанфику "Преподы – тоже люди?"
1. Chapter 1

**Сач/Изо. Скрытые от посторонних**

**A/N**  
_Сайд-стори. Действие происходит после главы "Время для откровений"_

* * *

– Черт, Сач! Я тебе уже миллион раз говорил, чтобы ты не приставал ко мне при посторонних! – бурчал себе под нос брюнет, когда парни покинули помещение тренерской.  
– Да брось, ну какие же они посторонние? Да и они уже давно привыкли, – с обворожительной кошачьей улыбкой на лице ответил ему спутник.  
– Даже если и так… ты не думал, что им может быть неприятно на нас смотреть… – недовольно оглянулся на шатена Изо.  
– Неприятно смотреть на то, как я целую такого красавчика как ты? Или ты имел ввиду, что им может быть не очень неудобно скрывать от остальных свое возбуждение при виде этой картины? – продолжал веселиться Кок.  
– Сач! Черт, порой ты просто невыносим! А что подумает о нас Зоро? И как Эйсу ему потом все это объяснять?  
– Мальчик Портгаса уже давно не ребенок – он все поймет как надо, – хмыкнул шатен, резко подаваясь вперед и сгребая в охапку взбешенного брюнета, прижимая его к стене.  
– Ага, не ребенок… чудо, что он вообще никак не отреагировал и потом нормально с нами разговаривал, а ведь он тебе и вмазать мог! – прошипел в оказавшееся совсем близко довольно ухмыляющееся лицо парня Изо.  
– Зато за одним мы убедились, что мальчик не гомофоб, это ведь Эйсу на руку? Разве нет? К тому же он не выглядит таким же вспыльчивым идиотом, как некоторые, – промурлыкал шатен.  
– Что? Повтори, как?.. – но договорить парню не дали настойчивые губы, прижавшиеся к его рту.  
Сач тут же углубил поцелуй, встречаясь своим языком с юрким язычком брюнета, который, хоть и ворчал на любовника, но все же страстно отвечал ему. Шатен мысленно усмехнулся и прижался к парню еще сильнее. Одна рука Кока спустилась от казавшегося хрупким плеча к бедру, несильно сжимая упругую ягодицу, скрытую за слоем ткани, вторая же поднялась выше, огладила молочно-белую кожу лица и зарылась в темные волосы, тут же предельно аккуратно срывая с них удерживающую пряди замысловатую заколку.  
– Сач! – тихо и немного угрожающе прохрипел, тяжело дышащий от накатывающего возбуждения, брюнет, чуть отстраняясь от любовника.  
– Брось, тут никого, – так же тихо ответил тот, снова ловя податливые губы в плен своих и вжимаясь пахом в бедра Изо, медленно потираясь о него и распаляя его тем самым все сильнее.  
– Сач, – имя потонуло в чувственном стоне, а изящные руки обхватили загорелое лицо.  
Шатен отметил, что его любимый был уже практически готов и, с усилием оторвавшись от желанного тела, быстро прошел дальше по коридору, ведя за собой брюнета, и скрылся в двери, ведущей в массажную комнату, по счастью закрытую сегодня для посетителей.  
В комнате царил полумрак, плотно закрытые жалюзи не давали солнечному свету проникать внутрь, но это скорее было парням на руку. Едва за ними закрылась дверь, и Сач убедился, что в помещении пусто, окинув его беглым взглядом, как он тут же развернул любовника к себе и впился в его губы требовательным поцелуем. Шатену всегда безумно нравились эти резкие переходы в настроении Изо от ледяного спокойствия и даже какого-то молчаливого презрения, к животной страсти и похоти. И больше всего он любил, что таким темноволосый парень позволял себе быть только с ним, с Сачем. Вот и сейчас, он буквально плавился от малейших прикосновений Кока, хотя тот еще практически ничего и не сделал.  
Черт! Как же это заводило!  
Не разрывая страстный поцелуй, шатен довел любовника до кушетки и опрокинул того на нее, нависнув над парнем сверху и пристально вглядываясь в потемневшие от желания серые глаза напротив. Брюнет замер, стараясь дышать как можно тише, хотя это и получалось у него с трудом, но ему не хотелось портить очарование момента. Сач так редко бывал серьезен, но по большому счету, для парня это было не важно – он любил его таким, каким бы тот ни был. Изо поднял вверх руки, зарываясь пальцами в темные волосы и растрепывая тщательно уложенную прическу Кока, легко ухмыляясь при виде того как смешно тот сдувает упавшую на глаза длинную челку.  
– Изо, – тихо прошептал шатен, подаваясь вперед и оказываясь нос к носу с распростертым на кушетке парнем, – люблю…  
Серые глаза наполнились пониманием, благодарностью, нежностью и… любовью. Брюнет тихонько кивнул и притянул голову Сача ближе к себе сладко его целуя. Он аккуратно скинул гэта на пол и обхватил ногами любимого за талию, вжимаясь в него пахом, показывая тем самым, насколько сильно он его хочет. Шатен отвел полу кимоно парня в сторону и огладил рукой его ногу от лодыжки до самого бедра, сильнее стискивая его рукой.  
Сач немного отстранился от Изо, помог парню избавиться от белья, нашарил в тумбочке около кушетки какой-то массажный лосьон и снова оказался в тесном кольце длинных стройных ног.  
– Готов? – развратно улыбнувшись и обхватив член любовника рукой, спросил он.  
– Давай уже, – отозвался брюнет, вскидывая бедра и толкаясь в ласкающую его руку.  
Шатен освободил свой орган из плена одежды, выдавил себе на ладонь немного прохладной жидкости из тюбика и размазал ее по всей длине своего члена, не забывая провести ладонью и по промежности заерзавшего от этого движения брюнета. Снова подаваясь немного вперед и впиваясь в любимые губы поцелуем, Кок приставил головку к анусу парня и плавно толкнулся, входя в подавшееся ему навстречу тело. Дождавшись когда Изо выгнется в его руках от сводящего с ума ощущения того, как член задевает простату, Сач выпрямился и отпустил себя, с силой вбиваясь в дырочку парня.  
Увы, они выбрали не самое подходящее место для долгих и основательных занятий любовью, так что оба понимали, что это не может продлиться достаточно для них долго. Что ж, утолить эту неуемную жажду хоть на некоторое время, ну а ночью они еще успеют наверстать свое.  
Шатен улыбнулся, почувствовав, как резко вздрогнул в его руках Изо и ускорил темп, приближая и без того скорую развязку. Поймав тот знаменательный момент, парень кончил в любовника одновременно с тем, как его рука, а также светлый подтянутый живот Изо были заляпаны его же спермой. Удовлетворенно взглянув из-под полуопущенных ресниц на загнанно дышащего любовника, Сач вышел из его тела с этим таким приятным его слуху похабным хлюпающим звуком и запечатлел на губах брюнета целомудренный поцелуй, забираясь на кушетку рядом с ним.  
– Сач? – хриплым голосом недоуменно позвал парня Изо.  
– Да-да, я знаю, сейчас, только пару минут, и пойдем, – совершенно довольным жизнью голосом пробормотал тот, и брюнет лишь расслабленно хмыкнул, устраиваясь поудобнее.


	2. Chapter 2

**Сач/Изо. Ничего не предвещало...**

**A/N**  
Приквел. Действие происходит давно, но о событиях сей истории упоминание появляется в главе "Тот же клуб?.." потому и читать лучше уже после нее )))

* * *

Сач никогда не был суеверным человеком. Он не верил в многочисленные приметы, которыми буквально сыпали некоторые из его знакомцев, скептически относился к гороскопам, печатающимся в еженедельных газетах и журналах, с недоумением косился на различные людские фобии, навроде боязни чисел тринадцать и четыре, сомневался в существовании потусторонних сил, будь то просто мифические звери или боги, вершители судеб.  
Не верил он и в любовь с первого взгляда.  
Да, в общем-то, и в саму любовь верилось с трудом. Что она представляет из себя? Ее восхваляют, слагают в ее честь стихи и песни, ее ненавидят… но что же это? Глупое человечество придает огромное, просто колоссальнейшее значение любви при этом, не понимая до конца, не осознавая того, чему именно оно так слепо поклоняется. Огромнейшее количество трактовок этого понятия так и не раскрывает истинной сущности любви. Одни говорят, что любовь – это высшее из благ, дарованных человечеству, другие – что это кара, третьи придумывают целую тонну красивых слов для того, чтобы охарактеризовать ее хоть как-то, а затем ванильные дурочки распространяют их в сети со скоростью близкой к скорости света. Какие-то умники из исследовательского института объясняют любовь прохождением в людских организмах определенных химических реакций, используя при этом зубодробительные термины, запомнить которые не в силах ни один адекватный человек. Но ни одно из этих определений, казалось, не было и близко у истоков.  
Сач, глядя на «ужасные страдания» очередного по уши влюбленного знакомого, которому не отвечал взаимностью предмет его страсти, лишь украдкой усмехался, недоумевая от того, как какая-то непонятная эфемерная штука, не имеющая даже четкого определения, могла настолько изменить характер человека, превратив его в раба чувств. При этом не обязательно это должен быть страдалец, из крутого парня разом превратившийся в тряпку, но с тем же успехом, на месте жертвы любви мог быть и вполне счастливый и довольный своей участью человек, к сожалению, в одночасье отупевший.  
В общем и целом, как считал шатен, от любви, чем бы она ни была, пользы не было ни грамма.  
Опять же, если вспомнить о таком, еще более глупом понятии, как «первая любовь», тут все было еще запутаннее. Люди далеко не самые откровенные существа во вселенной, в большинстве своем. Потому Сача приводила в еще большее недоумение даже сама возможность влюбиться в кого-то, увидев его лишь однажды, если опустить, конечно же, тот факт, что любовь и сама по себе не имела права на существование. Парень искренне не понимал, как можно было впасть в такую ужасающую зависимость от человека, о котором влюбленному в него было неизвестно ровным счетом ничего. Получается, люди влюбляются в красивые мордашки? В цвет кожи, глаз, волос? А как же тогда все эти глупости о человеческой душе, тоже, кстати, весьма специфической штуке? А внутренний мир, увлечения? Черт, да даже несовпадение музыкальных вкусов уже становилось достаточно серьезной проблемой в таком случае, а если бы эти два влюбленных идиота еще и в постели друг другу не подошли? Как быть тогда? Лезть на крышу? Вот ведь «несчастье», достойное породить еще несколько глупых стишков и, возможно, даже очередную драму, которые так любят все девчонки.  
И вот теперь Сач задавался вопросом, какого черта это должно было произойти именно с ним? И ладно бы просто влюбился… но почему еще и сразу, с первого, мать его, взгляда?! И в кого?! Парень нахмурился и запустил пятерню в темные волосы, взлохмачивая и без того растрепанную прическу.  
И ведь ничего не предвещало, как говорится, хотя… когда оно хоть что-то предвещало?  
Шатен поднялся с дивана, на котором развалился пару часов назад, прошел на кухню и поставил чайник. Когда вода вскипела, парень машинально заварил чай, вытащил из шкафа коробку печенья и уселся за стол. Все действия совершались на автопилоте, Сач совершенно не осознавал, что именно он делает, его мысли были очень далеко от такой привычной и родной ему кухни.  
А началась вся эта непонятная философия недели три назад, вместе с появлением в его клубе одного новичка.

* * *

После занятия у мелкотни Сач шел по коридору клуба в раздевалку, дабы переодеться, немного отдохнуть и, если повезет, то и потрепаться за жизнь с кем из парней и уговорить их на ночной поход в клуб несколько иного рода, благо сегодня была пятница, а у него на завтра никаких тренировок, занятий или боев назначено не было.  
Но не успел парень воплотить этот нехитрый план в жизнь, как его окликнули.  
– Хэй, Сач! – к шатену подбежал парнишка из старшей группы. – Джоз просил передать, что они ждут тебя в тренерской.  
– Они? – недоуменно переспросил парень.  
– Да, там собрались все старшие тренеры, кажется, что-то серьезное, – кивнул головой тот.  
– Да ну брось, – губы Сача расплылись в улыбке. – Ну что серьезного здесь может случиться? Ну а мне в любом случае нужно в душ, – он подмигнул ошарашенному мальчишке и зашагал дальше по коридору.  
– Эмм… Сач, – робко подал голос тот. – Марко сказал напомнить тебе о том случае.  
Шатен замер, осторожно развернулся и взглядом обиженного ребенка уставился на посланника.  
– А если ты им скажешь, что не нашел меня?  
– Не нашел тебя после занятия с группой? – удивленно переспросил тот.  
– Ну а что такого-то?  
– Эмм… ну… я… – парнишка замялся, не зная как ему выкрутиться из этой ситуации, как неожиданно подоспела помощь.  
– Сач! Хватит уже увиливать от своих обязанностей, – к парням подошел улыбающийся Виста и кивнул головой, отпуская мальчишку.  
– Виста, ну что такого случилось из ряда вон, что мне ни жить, ни быть обязательно надо присутствовать на этом семейном совете? – пробубнил насупившийся шатен.  
– Сегодня утром прибыл тот самый новичок…  
– Тот, о котором все талдычат вот уже вторую неделю, словно они все с ума посходили? – перебил друга Сач.  
– Именно, – подтвердил его друг.  
– Ну, а при чем тут я? Нет, я, конечно, не против на него посмотреть и все такое, но у меня были несколько иные планы на вечер, – с кислой миной пробурчал Сач, но Виста лишь рассмеялся, заметив в голубых глазах задорный блеск и уже вспыхнувший интерес к новичку.  
– Знаем мы твои планы, – хохотнул он, а шатен лишь расплылся в довольной улыбке.  
– Ладно, пошли, поглядим на нашего новичка, – хмыкнул мечник и направился в тренерскую, располагавшуюся этажом выше.  
В комнате, куда пришли друзья, было привычно людно. Практически все мягкие и удобные кресла и диванчики были заняты, а за барной стойкой вольготно расположился Ракуё, первым и заметивший новоприбывших.  
– Итак, все в сборе, – кивнув вошедшим, Марко поднялся со своего места. – Начнем, пожалуй?  
Сач, прежде чем занять один из высоких стульев, стоящих у барной стойки, оглядел всех присутствующих в тренерской. Странно, сколько шуму поднял этот новичок, что из-за него здесь собрались сейчас все старшие тренеры клуба и даже несколько из младших. А кстати, где он сам? Парень еще раз, уже более внимательно, осмотрел комнату. На диване рядом с Марко примостилась какая-то симпатичная незнакомая ему брюнеточка, он хмыкнул. Да уж, и Феникс после того, как притащил свою подружку – кстати, когда она у него появилась? – талдычит всем что-то про правила и субординацию? Больше новых лиц в тренерской парнем замечено не было. Постойте-ка, неужели?..  
Сач еще раз присмотрелся к брюнетке. Симпатичное, даже можно сказать красивое лицо, молочно-белая кожа, черные длинные волосы, собранные в какой-то замысловатый пучок, цвет глаз, обрамленных темными пушистыми ресницами, не разобрать из-за разделяющего их расстояния, почти алые пухлые губки, длинные изящные пальцы, о фигуре незнакомки, скрытой тканью пурпурного кимоно, сказать что-то было практически невозможно. Кто она? И она ли это?  
В груди парня противно екнуло сердце, и он судорожно сглотнул, поспешно отводя взгляд от повернувшегося в его сторону миловидного личика.  
– Думается мне, – тем временем продолжал говорить Марко. – Ни для кого здесь не секрет, почему мы все здесь собрались. И, несмотря на то, что отец сейчас не в городе, но он в курсе происходящего, особенно если учесть то, что именно его предложение и стало причиной нашей встречи.  
– Эй, Феникс, хорош уже баснословить, переходи к делу и выпьем! – комната наполнилась смехом, Сач же лишь досадливо крякнул. Он не успел уловить, откуда прозвучал голос и досадовал, что из-за волнения, охватившего его при виде темноволосой красавицы, пропустил отличный момент, хотя в обычное время он не преминул бы возможностью подобным образом прервать речь блондина.  
– Ну, к делу так к делу! – широко улыбнулся Марко и кивнул сидящей на диване девушке. – Сегодня мы празднуем пополнение в рядах пиратов Белоуса! Изо любезно согласился принять предложение отца, и теперь он один из нас, – брюнет поднялся и отвесил всем присутствующим в помещении почтительный поклон.  
– Эй, Сач! – Феникс обратился к сидящему за стойкой парню. – Принимай командование, теперь в твоей группе пополнение на младшего тренера.  
Шатен криво ухмыльнулся и отсалютовал тому бокалом. Все-таки чутье его не подвело, когда вопило о том, что не стоит обманываться картиной, представшей его взору. А теперь этот красавчик так похожий на хрупкую девушку еще и попадает под его опеку. Отлично, просто отлично!  
Крутанувшись на стуле, Сач залпом осушил бокал и бухнул им об стойку, кивнув Ракуё, чтобы тот освежил его порцию. Странная реакция шатена, назначенного его наставником, не ускользнула от серых глаз Изо, и он недоуменно нахмурился.

* * *

С тех пор вот уже три недели Сач ходил сам не свой. Обычная веселость и даже какое-то легкомысленное отношение ко всему его окружающему сменились так не присущими парню задумчивостью и серьезностью. Конечно же, он всеми силами старался вести себя как ни в чем не бывало, и ему даже удавалось провести многих в клубе, но не самых близких его друзей, да, только не их. Благо парни ни о чем его не расспрашивали и не лезли с советами, еще и этого мечник бы не выдержал, пожалуй.  
Парень давно уже понял причину своего странного состояния, и не сказать, что она ему нравилась. Более того, он совершенно не представлял, что ему делать со всем этим дальше. То, что еще недавно казалось ему чем-то ужасно смешным, глупым и нелепым и тем, что ни при каких обстоятельствах не могло произойти с ним, все-таки произошло. И можно было сколь угодно долго проклинать судьбу и высшие силы, в которые впору теперь было поверить, но лучше от этого никому бы не стало.  
Сач влюбился. Влюбился впервые в своей жизни. Влюбился с первого взгляда. Влюбился в парня. В парня, которого должен считать своим братом. Трындец.  
Чем больше он размышлял над этим, тем абсурднее казалась ему ситуация. Чем дольше он не видел Изо, тем сильнее хотел оказаться с ним рядом. Чем больше времени они проводили вместе в клубе, тем глубже проникали эти чувства в сердце.  
И все бы ничего, если бы предметом его воздыханий оказался кто-то кого он уже давно знает, тот же Марко, например. Тут все было просто и понятно, Феникс всегда лояльно относился к геям, как, впрочем, и все остальные «пираты» Белоуса, и хоть и послал бы его на все четыре со своей любовью, но сделал бы это так, что у Сача не осталось бы никаких сомнений, а разбитое сердце не доставляло бы столь сильных мучений. Но нет, его угораздило втрескаться в первого встречного красавчика. К тому же, как выяснилось в процессе, Изо был обладателем довольно скверного характера, скверного для Сача, разумеется. Новичок был словно выточен из глыбы льда. Но черт, почему-то шатену даже это казалось невероятно притягательным. Эти льдисто-серые глаза, холодность и отчужденность, сквозившие в его отношениях с окружающими, надменный и независимый вид, утонченная и такая обманчивая хрупкость. А как потрясающе он выглядел на татами! Взгляд внимательных глаз буквально пронизывающий соперника, кажущаяся расслабленной поза, тонкие руки и узкие ладони, сжимающие рукоять катаны… молниеносные выпады, сверкающий в свете ламп клинок, практически неуловимые взгляду грациозные движения… черт, кажется Сач окончательно сошел с ума…  
Он чувствовал, как что-то в нем меняется, и не сказать, что ему нравились эти перемены. Не в плане испытываемых им чувств к Изо, с которыми он уже вполне смирился, но в плане изменений, касающихся его внутреннего мира, его характера. Еще немного и уже даже его друзья забьют тревогу. Надо было что-то делать со всем этим и чем скорее, тем лучше. Вот только что? Подойти и прямо во всем сознаться? Ага, и тут же получить по морде. Хотя… он так и так получит, тут уж хоть что делай и хоть как изгаляйся. А вот насчет получить… Сач хмыкнул. Он-то все же посильнее будет, даже несмотря на то, что и Изо не лыком сшит и уже успел поучаствовать в национальном чемпионате. Что ж, решено, толку больше не станет, если он и дальше будет изводить себя бессмысленными рассуждениями, а так… кто его знает, может у него появится шанс, как бы смешно это не звучало?

* * *

Да уж, легче сказать, чем сделать. Именно такие мысли крутились в голове Сача на следующий день, при взгляде на разминающегося на татами Изо. Решение подойти к нему с чистосердечным признанием и без того далось парню нелегко, теперь же надежда на положительный результат, тихо пискнув, прикопала саму себя. Нет, он точно идиот. С другой стороны, кто, как не он сам неоднократно раздавал налево и направо всем своим друзьям совет о том, что лучше уж сожалеть о сделанном, чем мучиться от незнания того, а каким бы был исход? Глубоко вздохнув, мечник расправил плечи и решительно направился в сторону младшего тренера.  
– Эй, Изо, – серые глаза равнодушно уставились на него. – Надо поговорить.  
– Говори, – голос брюнета звучал бесстрастно, не выдавая в том и капли заинтересованности в происходящем.  
– Не здесь, пойдем в раздевалку, – дернул головой Сач и, уловив кивок собеседника, развернулся в сторону выхода из зала.  
Их группа закончила свою тренировку с час назад, так что в раздевалке должно уже быть пусто. Тренеры же в то время, пока малышня возилась в душевых и собиралась домой, обычно занимались тем, что оттачивали собственные навыки, выполняя упражнение за упражнением или устраивая спарринг. Правда, не в их случае, шатен хмуро покосился в сторону идущего за ним по коридору парня. Изо неохотно шел на контакт, хотя возможно в этом отчасти была и вина самого Сача. Будь все как обычно, он бы их кожи вон лез, стараясь побольше разузнать о новом напарнике, подкалывал бы его, шутил, зазывал на вечерние посиделки в тренерской и прочее. Но в этот раз ему и без того было сложно вести себя в компании друзей так, будто с ним ничего и не происходило, что уж говорить об этом, если рядом еще бы околачивался и предмет его постоянных размышлений и неадекватного состояния?  
Как Сач и подозревал, раздевалка была уже совершенно пуста, а занятие у следующей группы должно было начаться еще только через час, так что у них было достаточно времени и чтобы признаться, и чтобы получить в морду. Шатен криво ухмыльнулся, оборачиваясь вслед зашедшему за ним парню.  
– Ну, и о чем ты хотел со мной поговорить? – совершенно спокойным голосом спросил Изо.  
Сач еще раз пристально оглядел парня, черт, как же тот был хорош! Он усмехнулся, неопределенно дернул головой и прошел вглубь помещения, присаживаясь на одну из низеньких лавочек, стоящих в середине. Упершись локтями в колени и примостив колючий из-за щегольской бородки подбородок на скрещенные пальцы, шатен снова всмотрелся в серые глаза.  
– Скажи, тебе часто приходилось сдерживать эмоции, неподвластные тебе? – прерывая затянувшуюся паузу, хрипловатым голосом спросил старший тренер.  
– Что? – на лице новичка появилось недоуменное выражение, наконец-то! – О чем это ты?  
– Просто хочу узнать, сможешь ли ты понять меня…  
– Я уже тебя не понимаю, – в голосе Изо засквозило плохо скрываемое раздражение. – И если ты хочешь обратного, то будь любезен изъясняться более внятно.  
– Боюсь, тебя это шокирует, – хмыкнул Сач.  
Младший тренер лишь скрестил на груди руки и выжидательно уставился на напарника.  
– Окей-окей, только потом не обвиняй меня в том, что ты будешь не готов услышать то, что я тебе сейчас скажу, – шатен пожал плечами. – Но прежде, позволь мне сказать тебе вот еще что – не ищи подвоха в моих словах, ты его не найдешь, я говорю искренне и от всего сердца.  
Сач снова на мгновение умолк, собираясь с мыслями, не глядя в это время на парня напротив, сверлящего его настороженным прищуренным взглядом.  
– Изо… – Сач прочистил горло, черт, как это, оказывается, было все-таки сложно, хотя, а чего он, собственно, хотел? Чтобы все было так же легко, как и очередная подколка над Джозом или Вистой? – Изо… я… – голубые глаза встретились с серыми, – я влюблен в тебя…  
Время, казалось, замерло. Новичок оторопело всматривался в лицо наставника, силясь осознать то, что он только что услышал.  
– Это не может быть правдой… – тихо пробормотал он.  
– Но, тем не менее, это так, – уныло усмехнулся Сач.  
– Ты не можешь…  
– Почему? Потому, что ты парень? А чем тогда ты думал, одеваясь в женские тряп… ки? – черт, ну все, теперь точно по морде, парень дал себе мысленного пинка, но было уже поздно.  
– Повтори, что ты сейчас сказал? – тут же взвился младший тренер. В два шага преодолев разделяющее их расстояние, он схватил наставника за грудки и рывком поставил его на ноги. В серых глазах плескалась чуть ли не ярость, изящные тонкие пальцы с силой сжимали ткань кендоги Сача.  
А парень-то оказался очень темпераментным, нужно только было найти к нему нужный подход, что ж, кажется, он его и нашел, мысленно поздравил себя мечник.  
– По мне, так ничего предосудительного, только лишь то, что ты очень красивый, – лукаво улыбнулся Сач – терять ему уже было нечего это уж точно.  
Странно, но этот комплимент, похоже, еще только больше разозлил брюнета, но отчего-то старшему тренеру сейчас было абсолютно наплевать на этот факт. Он всматривался в такие близкие сейчас серые глаза, пылающие гневом и яростью, с удовольствием отмечая, что таким Изо нравился ему еще больше. Но едва в его голове успела сформироваться эта мысль, как он был отброшен к противоположной стене мощным ударом хрупкого на вид паренька.  
Сач ощутимо впечатался спиной в железный шкафчик, помотал головой из стороны в сторону и кряхтя поднялся.  
– Странно, мне всегда казалось, что получать комплименты должно быть приятно, – раздосадовано произнес он, потирая ушибленную спину, все-таки удар у новичка оказался что надо.  
– Смотря от кого их получать, – брюнет буквально выплюнул эти слова.  
– Никогда не считал себя уродом, да и другие вроде тоже не жаловались, – хмыкнул шатен, отмечая как дернулся при этом его собеседник. – Ладно-ладно, молчу, – парень поднял руки в примиряющем жесте. – Предлагаю вот что… ты пышешь гневом и жаждешь возмездия за поруганную честь… хотя я и не собирался, вот, правда, ничего такого… – Сач задумчиво пожевал губу, глядя на скептическое выражение, появившееся на лице Изо.  
– Мне конечно лестно, что я смог вытащить тебя из твоего ледяного панциря, но яростная драка не входила сегодня в мои планы, к тому же скоро у нас еще занятие с группой, и ребята вот-вот начнут подтягиваться в клуб, – снова продолжил Сач уже более серьезным тоном, и брюнет кивнул, соглашаясь с его словами. – Предлагаю пока забыть о том, что здесь произошло и устроить чуть позже дуэль, раз уж ты так сильно хочешь меня побить. Ну, а победитель сам решит, что ему делать с проигравшим, тот же, в свою очередь, беспрекословно ему подчинится. Согласен?  
Изо еще некоторое время сверлил шатена мрачным взглядом, но затем вздохнул и кивнул головой, принимая условия игры.  
– И да, – слова Сача застали младшего тренера уже на пороге. – То, что я тебе сказал до этого… на твоем месте, я бы подумал об этом еще раз.

* * *

– Ну что, как ты предпочитаешь сразиться со мной? – проводив взглядом последнего ученика, скрывшегося в дверях зала, Сач обернулся к Изо. – Я так понимаю, традиционный сиаи [1] тебя не устроит?  
– Я, действительно, предпочел бы поединок на катанах, вот только не надо считать меня при этом кровожадным монстром, – косо зыркнул в сторону наставника парень.  
– Оу, ну что ты, из тебя, с твоей-то белой кожей и льдом во взгляде получился бы отличнейший вампир, тебя, часом, солнце не сильно напрягает? – хохотнул в ответ Сач, не обращая и толики внимания на гневно сверкнувшего глазами парня, и подходя к одной из стоящих по периметру помещения лавочек.  
Он еще до начала занятия у второй группы успел сбегать до тренерской, где хранил футляр с катаной. Парень не уносил его с собой домой каждый вечер просто в силу своей лени, в действительности ему редко приходилось его расчехлять. Однако же, вот, пришлось-таки. Новичок и без того всю неделю во время перерывов между классами тренировался со своим клинком, так что ему даже не пришлось куда-то за ним идти.  
Противники освободили первоклассную сталь из плена саи, оставив ножны на скамьях, вышли в центр татами и замерли друг напротив друга.  
– Допустивший три осечки – проиграл, – сурово оповестил Изо, сосредотачиваясь на фигуре своего противника. Сач выдохнул, кивнул головой, принимая условия поединка, криво ухмыльнулся своим мыслям и ринулся в атаку.  
С оглушительным в просторном помещении звоном сталь встретила сталь, яростный взгляд серых глаз скрестился с ироничной лазурью, в самой глубине которой плескались неясные чувства. Парни отскочили друг от друга и, немного помедлив, начали, аккуратно ступая, обходить соперника по кругу, крепко сжимая ладонями рукоять верного меча и не прерывая зрительный контакт.  
В этот раз первый выпад совершил Изо, но его наставник, ухмыльнувшись, легко увел от себя клинок чужого меча своим, затем резко пригибаясь и совершая ответный рывок. Брюнету чудом удалось увернуться. Сач снова хмыкнул – новичок был хорош. Это проявлялось не только внешне, его умение владеть мечом также не оставили старшего тренера равнодушным, если бы еще только он смог сейчас обуздать в себе ярость, то этот бой мог бы затянуться. Занятно, еще недавно этот парень казался Сачу образцом невозмутимости и надменности… что же, в данном случае он, несомненно, рад был ошибиться.  
Тем временем предмет размышлений шатена неуловимым движением ладони перехватил рукоять катаны и, молниеносно обходя противника с боку и оказываясь у того за спиной, нанес скользящий удар, не достигший, впрочем своей цели. Сач чертыхнулся – рано он позволил себе расслабиться – и поспешно развернулся, еле успевая вскинуть руки вверх, останавливая движение новичка. Изо раздраженно прицокнул языком и вновь отскочил от него.  
Плавной поступью противники снова обошли друг друга, пристально наблюдая, цепко отмечая все детали, упорно ища слабое место врага, но не находя такового. Миг и нарочито расслабленные тела парней резко устремляются вперед. Клинки вцепляются друг в друга в яростной схватке, сталь пронзительно звенит в окружающей их тишине зала. Серые глаза гневно сверкнули поверх перекрещенных катан, и Сач вновь не смог противиться их притягательности.  
Конечно, он знал, что ни во время поединка, ни даже во время спарринга боец не имеет права отвлекаться, думать о чем-то постороннем, упускать из виду соперника… тем более не стоило этого делать во время боя с реальным оружием в руках. Но чертов новичок давно уже успел свести его с ума. Казалось, с той самой минуты, когда он впервые увидел его.  
Ошибка Сача стоила ему мелкого пореза на запястье. Ничего серьезного, простая царапина на коже, но какой же след она оставила в душе! Губы его соперника растянулись в торжествующей улыбке, в серых омутах мелькнула тень превосходства. Старший парень хмыкнул, глаза его опасно сузились.  
Бой только начался, он еще отыграется! Сач ринулся в атаку.  
Поединок затягивался, это явно уже был не сиаи. Парни кружили по татами с полчаса, уворачиваясь, нанося колющие или скользящие удары, отпрыгивая в сторону и снова уворачиваясь. Сач дважды зацепил новичка, сознательно не оставляя тем не менее на тонкой бледной коже ни царапины, метя лишь по одежде. Но и его противнику удалось еще раз достать его, наслаждающегося яростью парня. Счет был равным. Изо все так же гневно сверкал глазами, не желая ни на минуту упускать маячившую где-то неподалеку победу из изящных пальцев, но и Сач не собирался так просто сдаваться.  
Собрав все силы и максимально сконцентрировавшись, что так редко с ним случалось, старший парень совершил обманный выпад и, резко крутанувшись, успел-таки еще раз задеть острием своего клинка рукав пурпурного кимоно. В то же мгновение оба застыли как вкопанные, будто их поединок еще и не начинался. Изо досадливо цыкнул, поднимая затем взгляд на улыбающееся лицо Сача.  
– Прости, приятель, но, кажется, ты проиграл, – тот пристально вглядывался в серые глаза напротив, не ощущая, как ни странно при этом, пьянящего вкуса победы и удовлетворенности происходящим.

* * *

**[1] Сиаи** – поединок кэндо. Поединок ведется до трех очков, но тот, кто первым набрал два очка, считается победителем. Установленное время Сиаи – 5 минут.

* * *

– …Видел бы ты его лицо в тот момент! Мы потом еще долго сокрушались, что никто не догадался взять с собой фотоаппарат, шокированный Марко – такое не каждый день увидишь! – Сач, вовсю жестикулируя и ослепительно улыбаясь от уха до уха, рассказывал хмурому и абсолютно непонимающему того, что происходит Изо давнюю историю, когда вся «пиратская» братия старика Белоуса решила выехать на природу на пикник.  
Парни расположились в небольшом баре после вечерней тренировки спустя пару дней после их поединка. Тогда Изо ушам своим не поверил, услышав желание своего наставника. Он ожидал всего чего угодно – орать всякие глупости на улице, пробежаться по клубу голым, сменить привычное кимоно на строгий костюм, даже просьб о поцелуе и иже с ним, но никак не уговора на три совместных похода поесть.  
Теперь вот они уже с час сидели за небольшим столиком в любимой забегаловке Сача, поедали соленые орешки, запивая их пивом и трепались ни о чем. Точнее, трепался один шатен, Изо лишь иногда ему поддакивал или вяло и неохотно отвечал на его вопросы. Он искренне недоумевал по поводу поведения наставника. Сач был само дружелюбие и обаяние, он травил разномастные веселые истории, постоянно его о чем-то расспрашивал и ни словом, ни жестом не напомнил ему о том признании.  
Весь вечер Изо сверлил того напряженным взглядом, ожидая подвоха, но его не было. А когда они вышли из бара, и Сач, просто отсалютовав ему на прощание рукой, развернулся и потопал в противоположном от него направлении, брюнет был откровенно шокирован.  
Еще парой дней спустя история повторилась от и до. После вечерних занятий у малышни, парни направились в тот же бар и проторчали там до позднего вечера. Сач снова много болтал и веселился, а Изо сверлил его настороженным взглядом. Выдув изрядное количество пива и слопав не одну порцию снэков, они распрощались едва покинув задымленное помещение.  
А в понедельник этот… этот наставничек не явился в клуб! Взбешенный донельзя Изо ворвался в тренерскую, но застал там лишь вольготно расположившегося в кресле Висту, занимавшегося полировкой катаны. Усач расплылся в улыбке при виде новичка и радостно поведал ему о том, что Сач укатил на неделю на соревнования в Тояму в компании Марко и Джоза.  
– Что? – вопросил Изо, справившись с первоначальным удивлением. – Какого черта он в Тояме?  
– А он разве ничего тебе не сказал? – по инерции полюбопытствовал Виста, и без того, впрочем, явно понимая, каков будет ответ. – Ваша малышня во время его отсутствия переходит под твой надзор, даже странно, что он тебе ничего не сказал… хотя, такие шуточки вполне в духе Сача, – хохотнул здоровяк.  
Изо раздраженно закатил глаза и вылетел из помещения, не забыв громко хлопнуть дверью.  
Парень уже ничего не понимал. Еще пару недель назад его жизнь была проще некуда, и всего и было забот, что запомнить имена своих воспитанников и семпаев да обжиться в новом городе. Теперь же все запуталось в разы. То признание Сача, их поединок, непонятные свидания, ничем не отличающиеся от дружеских посиделок, теперь вот еще и его неожиданный отъезд...  
Изо искренне недоумевал, что же все это значило, часто ловил себя на мысли, что снова и снова обдумывает слова своего наставника, особенно те, что были произнесены им до самого признания в… в чертовой любви, дьявол бы его побрал! Тогда он просил не искать подвоха, но Изо не мог по другому. Он бесконечно ломал голову над происходящим, но и ответа тоже не находил. А еще он злился, злился, что не смог тогда унять свой гнев и что теперь не мог выкинуть всю эту чепуху из головы.  
Он с нетерпением и в то же время с каким-то отчаянным, ничем не объяснимым… не страхом, нет, но… несколько неприятным волнением ждал их следующую встречу. Он с самого начала не понимал Сача, не понимал этого странного желания, не понимал его бездействия… он же его вроде как любит, или?.. Решил отступиться? Зачем тогда были тот бой и спор? Или же он припас что-то напоследок? Решил помучить его ожиданием?  
Столько вопросов, и ни единого ответа… все эти мысли не давали ему покоя, роились и копошились в темноволосой голове, не желая и на миг покинуть ее. Единственное, что его радовало, так то, что оставалась всего лишь пара чертовых дней до приезда парней.  
Но спустя еще неделю он понял, что рано радовался. Сач не спешил, похоже, обналичить счет и назначить ему дату их последнего «свидания». И Изо ничего другого не оставалось, как молча скрипеть зубами, гневно поглядывая на этого вечно улыбающегося и веселящегося идиота.

* * *

– Хэй, Изо! Свободен сегодня вечером? – радушно улыбающийся шатен подошел к младшему тренеру после занятия с группой.  
– А если я скажу «нет»? – надменно поинтересовался тот.  
– О, да брось! Через полчаса встретимся у выхода, – Сач усмехнулся и потопал переодеваться, Изо раздраженно закатил глаза – и чего он тогда вообще спрашивал о его планах?  
Минут через сорок, когда новичок, нарезающий уже далеко не первый круг в холле клуба в ожидании напарника, уже вознамерился наплевать на все и идти самолично его вытаскивать из душа лишь с одной целью – тут же придушить, как на лестнице показался предмет его мыслей. На лице Сача не было ни единой виноватой эмоции, напротив он расцвел в новой улыбке и помахал Изо рукой, на что тот ответил гневным взглядом.  
Выйдя из здания клуба, парни направили стопы в уже известный брюнету по предыдущим посиделкам бар. Путь был близкий, всего и нужно было, что пройти пару кварталов. Это расстояние они преодолели молча. Изо снова несколько недоуменно покосился на старшего тренера. Что с ним происходит? Обычно его сложно было заткнуть, а тут прям такой подарок судьбы. Ничего хорошего брюнет от нее обычно не ждал, так что в ее благосклонность верилось с трудом, уж скорее она замыслила очередную подлянку.  
– Можешь меня поздравить! – заполучив в свое владение высокий бокал темного и тарелочку с чипсами, вдруг улыбнулся Сач.  
– По-моему, вы только и делаете всю неделю, что отмечаете вашу победу на соревнованиях, – скучающим тоном пробурчал второй парень.  
– Я уже говорил тебе – твоя холодность, конечно, очень привлекает, но дружелюбие тоже не самая плохая штука во вселенной…  
– Тогда потрудись вспомнить и мой тебе ответ, ибо я его повторять не намерен, – отрезал Изо, тем не менее поднимая свой бокал и чокаясь с парнем напротив. Удивленный столь неожиданным действием, Сач растерянно моргнул, но тут же расплылся в довольной улыбке и сделал глоток пенного напитка.  
Дальнейший вечер, впрочем, больше ничем не выделился от остальных.  
Когда они покинули бар, было уже около полуночи. Оранжевый свет редких фонарей освещал пустынную улицу, оставляя небольшие островки темноты. Далекие звезды были надежно скрыты от любопытных глаз во всей этой иллюминации и подсветке города.  
Сач потянулся всем телом, смачно зевнул и повернулся к своему спутнику.  
– До завтречка! Кстати, приди пораньше, у нас…  
– Я в курсе, не стоит мне напоминать об этом каждую секунду, – несколько раздраженно выдохнул тот.  
– А, ну тогда бывай, – хмыкнул старший парень, разворачиваясь на каблуках, чтобы раствориться в свете фонарей.  
Изо растерянно смотрел ему в спину и чувствовал, как в его душе все закипает. Какого черта он смеет играть с ним, дразнить его? Что, дьявол всех забери, происходило сейчас? Он еще?..  
– Хэй, – обманчиво спокойным голосом позвал брюнет, обернувшегося на оклик парня. – Ты ведь понимаешь, что у тебя больше не будет такой возможности заставить меня делать то, чего бы мне не хотелось?  
Сач недоуменно моргнул, глядя в бледное лицо своего возлюбленного. В лазурных глазах промелькнула нотка грусти, которую тот, впрочем, и не мог заметить, губы же снова расплылись не то в улыбке, не то в какой-то горькой усмешке.  
– Вот именно, – кивнул головой он. – А значит, я буду уверен, что все происходит по обоюдному согласию, не так ли?  
– Что? – тут же взвился Изо, молниеносно оказываясь радом с наставником, хватая его за грудки и впечатывая спиной в стену бара.  
– Не шути со мной! – прорычал взбешенный брюнет. Сверкающие яростью серые глаза всматривались точно в голубые, кончики их носов почти соприкасались, дыхание смешивалось.  
В этот момент в потемневшей враз лазури промелькнуло странное выражение, а уголок губ Сача слабо дернулся, не смея перерасти в усмешку.  
– Я же говорил тебе… – в голосе наставника не было больше и намека на веселье.  
Изо нахмурил брови, продолжая напряженно всматриваться в лицо, оказавшееся настолько близко от него. Мыслей, которые еще секунду назад хаотично роились в его голове, не осталось, единственное, что он чувствовал сейчас это блаженная пустота и сильное тело парня в его руках, который имел наглость признаться ему в своем сокровенном желании, всколыхнуть в нем все эмоции, заставивить его находиться в постоянном напряжении и раздражении, постоянно думать о нем...  
Впиваясь в губы парня жестким поцелуем, сколько Изо не раздумывал над этим позже, он никогда не мог объяснить себе, почему в тот момент поступил именно так, но он никогда и не жалел об этом.  
Ошарашенный поступком напарника Сач тем не менее достаточно быстро пришел в себя и ответил на поцелуй, встречая ярость страстью, а грубость нежностью. Изо, пораженный каким-то щемящим душу отчаянием, которые читались во всех действиях старшего парня будь то вцепившиеся в его плечи пальцы, подавшееся вперед тело или мягко ласкающий его рот язык Сача, заставил себя прервать это безумие, отстраняясь от наставника.  
– Прости, я не… не должен был, – пару долгих мгновений вглядываясь в серые глаза вдруг хрипло произнес Сач. Изо застыл. Что? Ему не послышалось? Что черт возьми?.. Разве не он должен был извиняться? Или… в чем именно тот извиняется? В том, что поцеловал? Что признался? Что заставил думать о себе и мучиться сомнениями? В чем?  
Изо напряженно скользил взглядом по лицу парня, замершего напротив и боящегося даже пошевелиться. Несколько долгих минут они так и простояли у стены бара, пытливо разглядывая друг друга, обдумывая ситуацию, взвешивая все за и против. Наконец, приняв для себя решение, брюнет усмехнулся и снова сократил разделяющее их расстояние, прижимаясь к тонким губам Сача на этот раз в нежном поцелуе.  
Шатен, пораженный действием новичка, покачнулся на ногах и судорожно вцепился тому в плечи, сминая пальцами ткань рубашки. Он со всевозможным пылом ответил на ласку парня, осознавая и принимая ответ, данный ему Изо.  
Черт возьми! Неужели это и, правда, происходило с ними? В этот момент Изо еще теснее прижался к Сачу, и тот позволил себе раствориться в ощущениях, которые дарил ему этот невероятный парень.

* * *

– Сач?..  
Спустя пару недель после тех памятных событий парни развалились на мягком диване в тренерской клуба. Все остальные уже давно разбрелись кто куда – кто спешил домой, а кто и в бар, не найдя, правда, в этот вечер себе компанию в лице этих двоих. Сач притянул ближе к себе недовольного этим поначалу Изо и просто позволил себе наслаждаться моментом.  
– Мм? – вяло отозвался он.  
– С чего ты взял, что я могу ответить тебе взаимностью?  
– Да я и не надеялся даже, если честно, ни на что, – сознался старший парень.  
– Почему тогда решил признаться? – Изо чуть отстранился и заглянул в лазурные глаза.  
– Ну, а вдруг я ошибался, и ты был геем, прельстившимся моими прелестями, ну а ходил постоянно мрачный из-за того, что не знал, как ко мне подойти с непристойными предложениями сердца и члена? – озорно сверкнул глазами тот.  
Изо фыркнул, скептически приподнял бровь и, отметив взглядом мягкую счастливую улыбку своего парня, хмыкнул в ответ и прижался к его губам своими.


	3. Chapter 3

**Зоро, Эйс, Луффи. Остров сокровищ**

**A/N**  
Из не вошедшего. Действие происходит шут его знает когда, мне пришла мысль и я судорожно записала ее в блокнот и потом про нее благополучно забыла... нашла вот сейчас, так что пусть будет ^^ Можно попробовать почитать этот сайд после главы "Новые горизонты"

* * *

– Травма не повод, чтобы отказываться от своей мечты, – патетично выдал Эйс.  
– Но…  
– Как ты знаешь, Санджи – повар, это у них семейное. А у его отца, кстати сказать, вообще нет одной ноги, но ему это нисколько не мешает заниматься любимым делом, – заметил сенсей.  
– Нет ноги? – пораженно воскликнул Зоро.  
– Ну да, прям как у того пирата из книги Стивенсона «Остров сокровищ». Круто, да? – задорно сверкнув глазами, отчего сходство между двумя братьями стало просто очевидным, хотя, как вспомнил мечник рассказ Марко они и не были родными братьями, пояснил Луффи.  
– Ты читал эту книгу? – казалось, это была самая шокирующая парня новость за последние… хмм… лет восемнадцать, то бишь самая-самая.  
– Неа, мультик смотрел, – предсказуемо ответил младший Ди, счастливо улыбаясь в пол-лица.  
– А автора откуда знаешь тогда?  
– Эйсу сказал…  
Ну да, все верно, а чего еще Зоро ожидал?


End file.
